A general goal of communication systems, including optical networks, is to provide greater bandwidth to satisfy ever-increasing demand. In optical networks, greater bandwidth may be provided using new technologies such as wavelength division multiplexing (WDM). Optical networks using WDM combine optical traffic in multiple wavelengths (assigned to multiple corresponding communication channels) into one signal and may transmit the combined signals to a particular destination. At the destination, the traffic in each wavelength may be directed based on wavelength to a separate receiver and processed. If the wavelength at which a transmitter transmits has drifted into a channel to which the transmitter was not assigned, collisions in traffic from other transmitters and/or other signaling disruptions may occur.